rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История сеттинга Greyhawk
Greyhawk (буквально ), или World of Greyhawk («Мир Грейхока») — вымышленный мир, созданный как игровой сеттинг для системы Dungeons & Dragons. Грейхок стал вторым по времени выхода сеттингом для D&DСеттинг Дэйва Арнесона Blackmoor опередил Грейхок на несколько месяцев.. Был создан в 1972 г. и развивается по настоящее время. Этот мир начался всего лишь с одного подземелья, придуманного Гэри Гайгэксом для развлечения своих детей и друзей, но подземелье быстро превратилось в сложное и многоуровневое, затем появился город Грейхок, давший название всему миру, а затем родился и мир как таковой. Мир Грейхока описан в большом количестве книг правил и приключений, издававшихся компаниями TSR и Wizards of the Coast; в нём также происходило действие проводимой RPGA в 2000-08 гг. ролевой многопользовательской настольной кампании Living Greyhawk. Начальный период развития В конце 1960-х гг. Гэри Гайгэкс начал добавлять элементы фэнтези в традиционные настольные варгеймы на средневековую тематику, которые он проводил в игровом клубе в городе Лейк Женева, штат Висконсин. Он заменял средневековое оружие на заклинания, добавлял к солдатикам драконов и других фантастических существГайкэкс: «Поскольку мои друзья стали уставать от средневековых игр, а я — нет, то я решил добавить элементы фэнтези: огнедышащего дракона, „героя“, который стоил бы четырёх обычных воинов, волшебника, колдующего огненные шары (соответствующие по своей мощи выстрелам катапульт) и молнии (по мощи аналоги пушечных выстрелов), и т. д. Я переделал пластмассового стегозавра в очень неплохо выглядящего дракона, поскольку в то время в продаже не было моделей нужного масштаба.» Industry Insights: The RPGnet Interviews — Interview with Gary Gygax, part 1 of 3. RPGNet. 2001-05-01.. В 1971 г. Гайгэкс написал комплект правил для настольных варгеймов Chainmail, в который было включено дополнение по применению магии и чудовищ. В то же время в городе Миннеаполис-Сент-Пол другой варгеймер, Дэйв Арнесон, был также занят разработкой нового вида игры. Арнесона вдохновил пример его коллеги по увлечению, Дэвида Уэсели (David Wesely), который добавил в настольную игру по эпохе Наполеоновских войн элементы того, что позже назвали ролевой игрой — вымышленных персонажей, которыми управляли игроки, и их взаимодействие. Вскоре Арнесон переключился с наполеоновской эпохи на средневековый антураж и предложил своей игровой компании пластмассовый макет замка вместо игрового поля. Теперь игроки должны были управлять не подразделениями армий, а отдельными персонажами, которые исследовали опасные подземелья замка в баронстве Блэкмур. В качестве механики игры Арнесон использовал правила, включавшие в себя Chainmail и созданную им совместно с Гайгэксом и Майком Карром (Mike Carr) военно-морскую игру Don’t Give Up the Ship. Арнесон ввёл также два новшества по сравнению с проектом Уэсели: использование одних и тех же персонажей от сессии к сессии и развитие их способностей. Арнесон и Гайгэкс постоянно общались друг с другом, и во время приезда в Лейк Женева в 1972 г. Арнесон продемонстрировал Гайгэксу подземелья Блэкмура. Гайгэкс немедленно загорелся идеей персонажей, исследующих подземелья, и решил, что такая игра может хорошо продаваться. Вдвоём они начали работу над комплектом правил, базирующихся на Chainmail. Для игровой проверки этих правил Гайгэкс придумал «Замок Грейхок» и первый уровень подземелья, лежащего под ним. Первыми игроками были двое детей Гайгэкса, Эрни (Ernie) и Элиза (Elise)Гайгэкс: «В самом конце 1972 г. я закончил карту с частью руин замка, отметил проходы на подземный уровень и предложил моим детям — 11-летнему Эрни и 9-летней Элизе — придумать персонажей и отправиться в приключение… Им это очень понравилось, и они хотели продолжения.» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part IV, Page 1). EN World. 2003-07-22., и во время первой игровой сессии они победили первых монстров подземелья Грейхок — по воспоминаниям Гайгэкса, это были какие-то гигантские насекомые. Во время этой игры Эрни и Элиза нашли первое сокровище: сундук с тремя тысячами медных монет (слишком тяжёлый, чтобы персонажи могли его нести). После проведения игры Гайгэкс немедленно начал работать над вторым уровнем подземелья. В следующей игровой сессии к Эрни и Элизе присоединились друзья Гайгэкса — Дон Кайе (Don Kaye) и братья Роб и Терри Кунц (Rob anfd Terry Kuntz). Примерно через месяц после начала игры Гайгэкс создал город Грейхок, где персонажи игроков могли продать свою добычу и отдохнуть. 1972—1979 гг.: домашние игры По мере разработки Гайгэксом и Арнесоном правил Dungeons and Dragons и издания их TSR, Гайгэкс продолжал создавать подземелья и окрестности замка Грейхок, используя их для игровой проверки новых правил и концепций; в роли испытателей выступали дети и друзья Гайгэкса. По мере того, как персонажи исследовали всё большее пространство вне замка и города, Гэри придумывал новые города и земли. Игровые сессии происходили каждый день, иногда даже дважды в день, и у Гайгэкса было не слишком много времени, чтобы нарисовать карту совершенно нового мира. Он взял карту Северной Америки и наложил на неё придумываемый им мир. Так, город и замок Грейхок расположились в районе реального Чикаго (места рождения Гайгэкса), а, к примеру, фигурирующий в последующих приключениях город Дайверс (Dyvers) оказался на месте Милуоки. Гэри также продолжал «углублять» подземелье, которое наконец превратилось в сложный лабиринт, состоящий из 13 уровней, наполненных ловушками, секретными проходами, голодными чудовищами и сияющими сокровищами. Детали этого первоначального подземелья никогда не публиковались, но Гэри дал некоторые наброски в статье, которую он написал для фэнзина Europa в 1975 г.: :: «Старый Замок Грейхок», созданный ещё до публикации правил D&D, был глубиной 13 уровней. Первый уровень представлял собой достаточно простую последовательность комнат и коридоров, поскольку никто из участников раньше не играл в подобные игры. На втором уровне были два необычных объекта: пруд никси и фонтан змей. Третий уровень включал в себя тюремные камеры и камеру пыток. Четвёртый был наполнен могилами и нежитью. Центром пятого уровня был странный фонтан чёрного огня, окружённый горгульями. Шестой — запутанный лабиринт со множеством диких кабанов, среди которых встречались в немалом количестве вер-вепри. На седьмом уровне был круговой лабиринт и много огров. Уровни с восьмого по десятый представляли собой пещеры, населённые троллями, гигантскими насекомыми и магическим порталом, который охранял злой волшебник и его свита ассасинов. Одиннадцатый уровень был домом самого могущественного волшебника в замке; ему служили балроги. Часть этого уровня населяли марсианские белые обезьяны, а система проходов под коридорами была заполнена ядовитыми ползающими существами, у которых не было сокровищ. На двенадцатом уровне жили драконы. На самом глубоком, тринадцатом уровне была неизбежная ловушка, которая отправляла персонажей на другую сторону мира, откуда они должны были добираться через «приключения на поверхности». Боковые уровни включали казармы орков, хобгоблинов и гноллов, постоянно воюющих друг с другом, а также музей, огромную арену, подземное озеро, дом великанов и сад грибов. Те, кому удавалось добраться живыми до нижнего уровня, встречали ЗагигаЗагиг (Zagyg) — прочитанное наоборот «Gygax», безумного создателя всего этого подземелья. Только трём персонажам за всё время удалось это сделать (все трое проходили подземелье в одиночку) — это были Робилар (Robilar), которым играл Роб Кунц, Тензер (Tenser), персонажа Эрни Гайгэкса, и Терик (Terik), которым играл Терри Кунц. Персонажи были отправлены на другую сторону мира, откуда каждому из них потребовался долгий путь обратно в город Грейхок. К этому времени подземелья Гайгэкса прошли уже более двенадцати игроков, и усилия, необходимые для планирования их приключений, требовали у Гэри слишком много времени. Тогда он пригласил Роба Кунца, чей отыгрыш в наибольшей степени ему нравился, в качестве со-мастера. Это позволило Гайгэксу освободить больше времени для других проектов; кроме того, он сам стал участвовать в сессиях в качестве игрока, создав таких персонажей, как Айраг (Yrag) и знаменитый в будущем Морденкайнен (Mordenkainen). Чтобы «обеспечить место» для подземелий, которые разрабатывал Роб Кунц, Гайгэкс убрал нижний уровень и предоставил Робу возможность «углубляться». К тому времени, как домашняя кампания по Грейхоку приблизилась к завершению (1985 г.), подземелье состояло уже более чем из пятидесяти уровней. Многие персонажи, созданные во время домашнего плейтестинга, стали в дальнейшем значительными неигровыми персонажами сеттинга: Марлинд (Murlynd), Робилар (Robilar), Тензер (Tenser), Морденкайнен (Mordenkainen), Бигби (Bigby), Дравмидж (Drawmij) и другие. Первые боги Грейхока В первые несколько лет проведения кампании по Грейхоку Гайгэкс не задумывался о какой-либо организованной религии. Некоторые из его игроков взяли дело в свои руки, призывая скандинавских или древнегреческих богов, таких как Один и Зевс, или даже Крома, божество из романов о . Со временем часть игроков обратилась к Гайгэксу с просьбой создать каких-то более связанных с миром игры божеств. Так появились Святой Кутберт, взмахом своей дубины сокрушавший несогласных с его учением, и Фолтус (Pholtus), чьи фанатичные последователи отказывались верить в существование других богов. Поскольку оба этих божества представляли различные аспекты добра, Гайгэкс создал также нескольких злых богов, которые бы покровительствовали злодеям. Первые художественные произведения В первом выпуске журнала Dragon (июнь 1976 г.) Гайгэкс представил первую главу своего романа The Gnome Cache с примечанием, что Орт — мир, в котором происходит действие — по своей географии весьма похож на Землю. Во второй главе романа, опубликованной в следующем выпуске Dragon, был упомянут храм Святого Кутберта — первое опубликованное упоминание божеств Грейхока. В 1976 г. Гайгэкс пригласил известную писательницу на свою игру. В 1978 г. Нортон написала роман Quag Keep, в котором группа ролевиков попадает из нашего мира в Грейхок. Уже после смерти Андрэ Нортон, в 2006 г. на базе её набросков продолжения был опубликован роман Return to Quag Keep. Первые игровые приключения В 1976-79 гг. Гайгэкс, основываясь на своей домашней кампании, написал несколько приключений для системы D&D, изданных TSR, где действие происходит в мире Грейхока: * «Lost Caverns of Tsojconth» (1976; в 1982 г. переиздано как S4 «Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth»); * S1 «Tomb of Horrors» (1978); * G1 «Steading of the Hill Giant Chief» (1978); * G2 «Glacial Rift of the Frost Giant Jarl» (1978); * G3 «Hall of the Fire Giant King» (1978); * D1 «Descent into the Depths of the Earth» (1978); * D2 «Shrine of the Kuo-Toa» (1978); * D3 «Vault of the Drow» (1978); * T1 «The Village of Hommlet» (1978). Кроме того, в мире Грейхока происходит действие модуля S2 «White Plume Mountain», написанного Лоуренсом Шиком в 1979 г. 1980 г.: книга The World of Greyhawk В 1975 г. Гайгэкс и Кунц опубликовали буклет под названием Supplement I: Greyhawk — расширенный вариант правил Dungeons and Dragons, базирующийся на игровом опыте кампании по Миру Грейхока. В него были включены новые заклинания и классы, но не было практически никакой информации по сеттингу. Двумя единственными упоминаниями Грейхока были изображение большой каменной головы с подписью «Великое каменное лицо, загадка Грейхока» и упоминания фонтана, порождающего змей, на втором уровне подземелья. Отсутствие описания сеттинга было не случайным: Гайгэкс считал, что игроки в D&D предпочтут создание собственных миров игре по миру, придуманному кем-то другим. Кроме того, он не собирался публиковать все материалы, которые подготовил для своих собственных игр. Однако, после выхода AD&D Players Handbook в 1978 г., многие игроки были заинтригованы происхождением имён магов в названиях заклинаний. Опубликованный в следующем году AD&D Dungeon Masters Guide также содержал отсылки к подземельям Грейхока. Любопытство игроков было ещё более подогрето выходом в 1976-79 гг. десяти приключений для D&D, базирующихся на Грейхоке. Сам Гайгэкс упоминал детали сеттинга и его персонажей в своей колонке в журнале Dragon. В конце концов, к удивлению Гайгэкса, оказалось, что игроки хотят использовать Грейхок в качестве мира для своих игр. Развитие географии Гайгэкс изменил своё мнение и решил, что опубликует описание мира своей игровой кампании, но с некоторыми важными изменениями. Использовать карту Земли, на которую наложены придуманные им города и страны, он счёл несерьёзным и приступил к созданию нового мира, который назвал Орт. Ограничившись наброском планеты в целом, Гайгэкс детально проработал лишь один уголок мира. Он запросил издательский отдел TSR о максимальном формате бумаги, на котором может быть напечатана карта; этот формат оказался равным 34" x 22" (86 x 56 см). Такой размер позволял в достаточно крупном масштабе показать северо-восточную часть массивного континента Орик. Для того, чтобы придать будущим играм максимальную гибкость в географическом отношении, Гайгэкс разместил на карте тундру и пустыни, умеренные леса и тропические джунгли, горные хребты и реки, моря и океаны, архипелаги и вулканы. Примерно в центре карты были помещены город и замок Грейхок. Места, сюжетно связанные между собой, остались рядом, как и были на старой карте Гайгэкса; те же места, расположение которых не было принципиальным, «разбежались» по всей карте. Были добавлены также многочисленные новые страны и города, так что общее количество политических единиц возросло до 60. Среди них были такие места, сыгравшие важную роль в последующей истории Грейхока, как Фьюрионди (Furyondy), Помарж (Pomarj), Кеоланд (Keoland), Великое Королевство (Great Kingdom), Алое Братство (Scarlet Brotherhood), Велуна (Veluna) и т. д. Появился и регион Блэкмур, но он не был копией места, придуманного АрнесономГайгэкс: «Блэкмур на картах Орика — определённо не то же самое, что в сеттинге Дэйва Арнесона. Мне нравится, как звучит это название, и я поместил его на свою карту.» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part X, Page 7). EN World. 2006-05-29... В процессе изобретения названий для всех многочисленных географических и политических объектов на карте Гайгэкс пошёл уже испытанным путём, переделывая имена друзей и коллег. Так, Перренланд (Perrenland) получил название от имени Джеффа Перрена (Jeff Perren), соавтора правил Chainmail; Арнст (Urnst) и Саннди (Sunndi) созвучны именам детей Гайгэкса, Эрнста и Синди. По эскизам Гайгэкса художник-фрилансер Дарлин Пикул нарисовала полноцветную карту с сеткой координат. Гайгэкс был настолько впечатлён результатом, что быстро перенёс свою домашнюю кампанию по Грейхоку на новую карту. Развитие истории и политики Понимая, что двигателем истории мира должны быть конфликты, Гайгэкс решил, что миру будет угрожать наступление зла и хаоса, и потребуются смелые герои. Чтобы объяснить, как его мир «докатился» до такого состояния, Гайгэкс написал общую концепцию истории за тысячу лет, в чём ему помогло его увлечение военной историей Земли. Согласно временной линии Орта, примерно за тысячу лет до времени действия кампании северо-восточная часть Орика была населена народом Фланнаэ (Flannae), откуда произошло название этого субконтинента — Фланаэсс (Flanaess). В это же время к западу от Фланаэсс две могущественных цивилизации — Баклуни (Bakluni) и Сулойзэ (Suloise) — сошлись в войне. Обе стороны в этой войне прибегли к могущественной магии, вызвавшей так называемый Двойной Катаклизм (Twin Cataclysms), полностью разрушивший обе цивилизации. Беглецы из Сулойзэ наводнили Фланаэсс, заставив коренных жителей бежать на самый край континента. Несколько столетий спустя новая волна переселения народов — оридианцы (Oeridians) — выгнала сулойзцев на юг. Одно из племён оридианцев, Арди (Aerdi), основало своё государство. Ещё через несколько столетий эта империя, известная как «Великое Королевство», включала в себя большую часть земель Фланаэсс. От основания королевства Арди идёт отсчёт календаря Грейхока (CY — Common Year). Со временем правители империи стали склоняться ко злу и чёрной магии, и во времена самого злого из верховных королей, Ивида V (Ivid V), вспыхнуло восстание. Именно в этот период, в 576 году, начинается действие кампании Гайгэкса. Как написал Гайгэкс в книге World of Greyhawk, «текущее состояние дело во Фланаэсс поистине удручает. Человечество раздроблено, многие земли склоняются ко злу, но есть и те, кто борется за добро». Гайгэкс также понимал, что разные игроки будут использовать сеттинг по разным причинам. Когда он сам был ДМом, его игроки были более заинтересованы в исследовании подземелий, но игры, которые вёл Роб Кунц, отличались включением персонажей в политику и интриги. Чтобы обеспечить информацией тех игроков, которых меньше привлекают подземелья и монстры, Гайгэкс постарался как можно подробнее описать каждый регион, включая титулы правителей, расовый состав населения, главные города, экономику, союзников и врагов. В целом мир был довольно жёстко разделён на «добрые», «злые» и «нейтральные» земли, что должно было обеспечить базу для игровых кампаний любой направленности. Публикации Книга TSR 9025 «World of Greyhawk»См. была выпущена в феврале 1979 г., но по ряду причин поступила в продажу только в августе 1980 г. Это был 32-страничный буклет, дополненный большой (общий размер двух частей 86х112 см) цветной картой Фланаэсс. Рецензенты в целом отнеслись к изданию положительно, однако отмечалось отсутствие пантеона божеств и неупоминание знаменитых подземелий Замка Грейхок. 1980-83 гг.: между изданиями Ещё до того, как буклет поступил в продажу, Гайгэкс начал планировать выпуск дополнения, которое базировалось бы на его колонке «Из свитков чародея» (From the Sorcerer’s Scrolls), выходившей в журнале Dragon. В майском номере 1980 г. Гайгэкс дал краткий обзор буклета «Мир Грейхока», рассчитывая на то, что он будет доступен покупателям к моменту выхода журнала (однако буклет вышел на три месяца позже). Для игроков, которые хотели бы использовать большие отряды войск, он дал детали частных армий, содержавшихся некоторыми видными неигровыми персонажами сеттинга — Бигби, Морденкайненом, Робиларом, Тензером и Кузеном Эрака. Гайгэкс также упомянул некоторые запланированные публикации по Грейхоку: крупномасштабную карту города Грейхок, набор приключений, общую карту земель за пределами Фланаэсс, все 50 уровней подземелья замка Грейхок и правила для игры армиями. К сожалению, почти ничего из этих планов не было реализовано. Гайгэкс собирался публиковать в журнале Dragon новые детали сеттинга на постоянной основе, но он был загружен другими проектами, и только в августе 1981 г. Лен Лакофка (Len Lakofka) в колонке «Маленькая хижина Леомунда» (Leomund’s Tiny Hut) рассказал о том, как определять место рождения персонажа и языки, на которых он говорит. Гайгэкс дополнил этот материал рассказом о внешности основных народов Фланаэсс. В ноябрьском выпуске Dragon 1981 г. Гайгэкс продолжил рассказ о внешности и манерах одеваться. В декабрьском номере 1981 г. Дэвид Акслер (David Axler) описал систему для определения погоды в мире Грейхока (Гайгэкс критически отнёсся к этому набору из 14 схем и сам никогда его не использовалГайгэкс: «Должен признать, что я сделал ошибку, утвердив этот материал… Когда я вёл игру, погода всегда была такой, какой она мне требовалась по сюжету.» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part V, Page 15). EN World. 2005-01-06.). 32-страничный буклет не мог вместить развёрнутую информацию обо всех землях, и Гайгэкс решил, что требуется более подробное описание, чтобы проще было создавать завязки и мотивации для персонажей. Он начал публиковать в Dragon описания всех земель созданного им мира. Первые две статьи (номера журнала за декабрь 1981 г. и январь 1982 г.) описывали семнадцать регионов. Затем Гайгэкс передал эту работу Робу Кунцу, который подробно рассказал ещё о 43 регионах в выпусках Dragon за март, июль и сентябрь 1982 г. Божества и персонажи Грейхока В 64-м номере Dragon (август 1982 г.) Гайгэкс дал советы, как адаптировать к сеттингу божеств, которым поклоняются нечеловеческие расы, из ранее опубликованной книги Deities and Demigods. Позже, в номерах с 67 по 71 (ноябрь 1982 — март 1983 гг.) он опубликовал весьма подробную статью, описывавшую пантеон Грейхока. Всего в пантеон вошли 19 божеств (и олицетворяемые ими принципы): добрые — Святой Кутберт(прямота), Фолтус (решимость), Хиронеус (рыцарственность), Элонна (леса), Тритереон (свобода), Загиг (юмор); нейтральные — Целестиан (звёзды), Фарлангун (путешествия), Истус (судьба), Обад-Хай (природа), Боккоб (магия), Олидаммара (музыка); злые — Хекстор (война), Иуз (угнетение), Эритнул (убийства), Инкабулос (мор), Нерулл (смерть), Ралишаз (безумие), Вастри (фанатизм). В 71-м номере Dragon (март 1983 г.) появилась статья, подробно описывающая четырёх неигровых персонажей Грейхока. Двое «квази-божеств» — Хевард (Heward) и Кеогтом (Keoghtom) — были созданы Гайгэксом специально как NPC в его кампании. Третий, Марлинд, был игровым персонажем Дона Кайе, который участвовал в играх Гайгэкса с самого их начала и вплоть до своей безвременной кончины в 1975 г. Четвёртый, «герой-бог» Келанен (Kelanen) был разработан специально в качестве иллюстрации «принципа развития мощи персонажа». Публикации Из десяти приключений в Мире Грейхока, изданных TSR до выхода буклета, все, кроме одного, были написаны Гайгэксом. Но после того, как подробная информация о сеттинге стала широко доступна, а в TSR приняли решение сделать Грейхок главным игровым миром D&D, многие авторы стали создавать приключения для этого мира. В течение двух лет после выхода буклета было издано 17 модулей по Грейхоку, из которых Гайгэкс участвовал в написании только четырёх: * S3 Expedition to the Barrier Peaks (Gary Gygax, 1980); * A1 Slave Pits of the Undercity (David Cook, 1980); * A2 Secret of the Slavers Stockade (Harold Johnson & Tom Moldvay, 1981); * A3 Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords (Allen Hammack, 1981); * A4 In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords (Lawrence Schick, 1981); * Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits (David C. Sutherland III & Gary Gygax, 1980); * C1 The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan (Harold Johnson & Jeff R. Leason, 1980); * C2 The Ghost Tower of Inverness (Allen Hammack, 1980); * I1 Dwellers of the Forbidden City (David Cook, 1981); * L1 The Secret of Bone Hill (Lenard Lakofka, 1981); * U1 Sinister Secret of Saltmarsh (Dave Browne & Don Turnbull, 1981)]; * U2 Danger at Dunwater (Dave Browne & Don Turnbull, 1982); * N1 Against the Cult of the Reptile God (Douglas Niles, 1982); * WG4 The Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun (Gary Gygax, 1982); * S4 Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (Gary Gygax, 1982; переиздание модуля Lost Caverns of Tsojconth 1976 года); * U3 The Final Enemy (Dave Browne & Don Turnbull, 1983); * L2 The Assassin’s Knot (Lenard Lakofka, 1983). В 1981 г. TSR также выпустила «сверх-модули» D1-2 Descent into the Depths of the Earth и G1-2-3 Against the Giants, которые стали компиляциями ранее изданных модулей серий «Дроу» и «Великаны» соответственно. Один из вышеупомянутых модулей, C1 The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan, познакомил игроков с расой Олман (Olman), населяющей джунгли Амедио (Amedio Jungle). Это приключение, во многом основанное на культуре ацтеков и инков, ввело в сеттинг новых богов: Миктлантекухтли (Mictlantecuhtli), бога смерти, тьмы, убийств и подземного мира; Тецкатлипока (Tezcatlipoca), бога луны, ночи, предательств и молний; Кетцалькоатля (Quetzalcoatl), бога воздуха, птиц и змей. Таким образом, эти «экзотические» божества стали первыми из пантеона Грейхока, появившимися в опубликованных продуктах. 1983 г.: «коробка» World of Greyhawk В 1983 г. TSR выпустила расширенный набор из книги World of Greyhawk и карты, получивший известность как «коробочный набор Грейхок» («''Greyhawk boxed set''»)См. . Количество страниц в этом издании возросло вчетверо по сравнению с буклетом (с 32 до 128). Важным добавлением было развёрнутое описание пантеона; с 19 ранее описанных Гайгэксом божеств количество увеличилось до 50См. . В течение последующих 8 лет это издание было основной книгой по сеттингу. 1984—1985 гг.: Продолжение «коробки» Выпуск World of Greyhawk был только первым шагом. Гайгэкс планировал в течение несколько последующих лет осветить другие области континента Орик аналогично тому материалу, который был опубликован по Фланаэсс. После завершения «исследования» Орика оставалось ещё другое полушарие, наброски по которому у Гайгэкса имелисьГайгэкс: «Я планировал развернуть сеттинг Мир Грейхок до масштабов всей планеты… Но к тому времени, когда я покинул TSR (конец 1985 г.), никакой реальной работы ещё не было сделано.» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part VI, Page 4). EN World. 2004-02-29.. Поскольку объём работы был слишком велик для одного человека, Гайгэкс привлёк Лена Лакофку и Франсуа Фруадеваля (Francois Froideval), которые написали часть необходимых материалов. Фрэнк Ментцер (Frank Mentzer), в тот период креативный консультант TSR, написал четыре приключения для турниров RPGA, основанных на его домашней кампании (позднее эти модули были опубликованы TSR как четыре первых в серии «R»: R1 To the Aid of Falx, R2 The Investigation of Hydell, R3 The Egg of the Phoenix и R4 Doc’s Island). Действие этих модулей происходило на островах где-то в океане за пределами Фланаэсс. К этому времени Гайгэкс окончательно был загружен другими проектами (в первую очередь написанием сценариев для серии мультфильмов по Dungeons and Dragons и попытками организовать съемки полнометражного фильма). Без «ежедневного присмотра» с его стороны внимание TSR постепенно переключилось с Грейхока на новый сеттинг — Dragonlance, одним из факторов успеха которого стала серия романов Трейси Хикмена и Маргарет Вейс. Гайгэкс решил, что для популяризации Грейхока тоже требуются художественные произведения, и написал роман «Сага старого города» (Saga of Old City), ставший первым в серии книг, изданных под слоганом «Приключения в Грейхоке» (Greyhawk Adventures). Ещё до выхода этого романа в ноябре 1985 г. Гайгэкс написал продолжение — «Артефакт зла» (Artifact of Evil) и короткую историю «На закате луны приходит чёрная кошка» (At Moonset Blackcat Comes), которая была опубликована в специальном 100-м номере Dragon в августе 1985 г. Сквозным героем этих произведений был Горд Плут (Gord the Rogue). Публикации В течение двух лет после выхода «коробки» было опубликовано восемь приключений по Грейхоку, пять из которых были написаны с участием Гайгэкса, а ещё три поступили из отделения TSR в Великобритании: * EX1 Dungeonland (Gary Gygax, 1983); * EX2 Land Beyond the Magic Mirror (Gary Gygax, 1983); * UK1 Beyond the Crystal Cave (Dave Brown, Tom Kirby & Graeme Morris, 1983); * UK2 The Sentinel (Graeme Morris, 1983); * UK3 The Gauntlet (Graeme Morris, 1984); * WG5 Mordenkainen’s Fantastic Adventure (Robert Kuntz & Gary Gygax, 1984); * WG6 Isle of the Ape (Gary Gygax, 1985); * T1-4 The Temple of Elemental Evil (Gary Gygax & Frank Mentzer, 1985). Единственным значительным дополнением к описанию сеттинга в 1983-85 гг. стала статья Лена Лакофки, опубликованная в пяти номерах Dragon — c 86-го по 90-й и в 92-м (июнь-октябрь и декабрь 1984 г.), детализировавашя Суэльских богов, которые ранее кратко упоминались в базовой книге. В номере 92 Гайгэкс также упомянул жрецов нечеловеческих рас и отметил, что 24 божества, о которых было рассказано ранее в 58-62-м номерах Dragon (февраль-июнь 1984 г.), теперь официально включены в пантеон Грейхока (это увеличило численность пантеона с 50 до 74). В номере 101 (сентябрь 1985 г.) Гайгэкс разместил некоторые исправления к «коробке». Это стало последним упоминанием Грейхока в продуктах TSR почти на два года. Уход Гайгэкса В 1985 г. TSR испытала серьёзные финансовые трудности. Последующие конфликты в руководстве компании привели к тому, что 31 декабря 1985 г. Гайгэкс был вынужден уйти из TSR. Согласно соглашению, которое было подписано между Гайгэксом и компанией, Гэри сохранял все права на персонажей, чьи имена базировались на его собственном (таких, как ранее упомянутые Айраг и Загиг). Однако он утратил все права на мир Грейхок и на имена всех остальных персонажей, включая Морденкайнена и других. 1986—1987 гг.: Грейхок без Гайгэкса После ухода Гайгэкса из TSR амбициозные планы полного описания мира были отменены, а вся работа сконцентрировалась на Фланаэсс. Более того, в 1986 г. базовым сеттингом D&D стал Forgotten Realms, и внимание, уделяемое Грейхоку, существенно уменьшилось. За 1986-87 гг. было выпущено всего три «супер-модуля», которые представляли собой сборники ранее опубликованных приключений: A1-4 Scourge of the Slave Lords, S1-4 Realms of Horror и GDQ1-7 Queen of the Spiders. Продолжался выпуск художественной литературы. После написанных Гайгэксом «Саги старого города» и «Артефакта зла» (этот роман вышел в свет через два месяца после ухода Гайгэкса) последовали пять романов, написанных Роуз Эстес (Rose Estes): в 1987 г. «Хозяин Волк» (Master Wolf) и «Цена силы» (The Price of Power), в 1988 г. «Рука демона» (The Demon Hand) и «Имя игры» (The Name of the Game), в 1989 г. — «Глаза видят это» (The Eyes Have It). Был запланирован шестой роман, «Дракон в янтаре» (Dragon in Amber), но он так и не был написан, и серия осталась незавершённой. Летом 1986 г. TSR анонсировала новое приключение по Грейхоку, названное WG7 Shadowlords. Это был модуль для персонажей высоких уровней, который должны были написать Гэри Гайгэкс и Скип Уильямс. Однако уход Гайгэкса аннулировал эти планы, и номер WG7 получило приключение Castle Greyhawk, изданное в 1988 г. Оно сильно разочаровало игроков, так как не имело ничего общего с подземельями Гайгэкса, а представляло собой собрание из двенадцати уровней подземелья, написанных в юмористическом и даже пародийном стиле. 1988—1990 гг.: возрождение Грейхока К 1988 г. на волне успеха Forgotten Realms TSR снова вернулась к Грейхоку. В 129-м номере Dragon (январь 1988 г.) Джим Вард — один из участников первой игровой группы Гайгэкса и создатель волшебника Дравмиджа — обратился к читателям с предложением описать, что они хотели бы видеть в новой книге по Грейхоку. Он получил более 500 писем и сделал их обзор в Dragon № 135 (август 1988 г.). Вскоре в свет вышло дополнение Greyhawk Adventures (название и оформление которого было взято у серии романов Роуз Эстес). Это издание стало тринадцатой и последней книгой в твёрдой обложке, написанной с использованием правил первой редакции Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. Содержание книги давало ДМам идеи и возможности, уникальные для сеттинга, включая новых монстров, заклинания и магические предметы, интересные места и описания значительных персон и аватаров божеств. Отвечая на просьбы читателей, Вард разместил в книге также шесть сюжетных завязок, на базе которых можно было провести кампанию. Выпуск Greyhawk Adventures совпал с переходом на вторую редакцию AD&D. В 1989 г. под новые правила была издана «коробка» City of Greyhawk, написанная Карлом Сарджентом и Риком Роузом. Следует отметить, что описание города заметно отличалось от сделанного ранее Гайгэксом и Кунцем. В частности, в этом дополнении был радикально изменён описанный Гайгэксом Круг Восьми. Теперь он представлял собой совет сильнейших волшебников, возглавляемый Морденкайненом (который был девятым членом Круга). В этот совет вошли уже известные Бигби, Отилюк, Дравмиж, Тензер, Нистул, Отто и Рэри, а также новое лицо — волшебница Джалларзи Саллавариан (Jallarzi Sallavarian). Круг должен был действовать как нейтральная, стоящая над добром и злом сила, не позволяющая никому из участников конфликта восторжествовать. Сарджент и Роуз также использовали гайгэксовскую Обсидиановую цитадель, превратив её в замок Морденкайнена и расположив в горах Ятил (Yatil Mountains). На следующий год TSR опубликовала трилогию модулей серии WGA (World of Greyhawk Adventure), написанных Ричардом и Энн Браун (Richard & Anne Brown) — WGA1 Falcon’s Revenge, WGA2 Falconmaster и WGA3 Flames of the Falcon. Модули базовались на City of Greyhawk, и их сюжет был связан с таинственным злодеем, известным как «Сокол». Четвёртый модуль серии WGA — WGA4 Vecna Lives!, написанный Дэвидом Куком — стал первым упоминанием Векны, в тот момент ещё лича, стремящегося к божественному статусу. За серией WGA последовала серия приключений WG (World of Greyhawk), в которой вышли пять модулей: * WG8 Fate of Istus (Various authors, 1989); * WG9 Gargoyle (Dave Collins & Skip Williams, 1989); * WG10 Child’s Play (Jean Rabe & Skip Williams, 1989); * WG11 Puppets (Vince Garcia & Bruce Rabe, 1989); * WG12 Vale of the Mage (Jean Rabe, 1989). В 1990 г. вся эта серия завершилась изданием WGR1 Greyhawk Ruins — модулем и дополнением, посвящёнными замку Грейхок. Опять-таки новое описание замка, сделанное Блэйком Мобли (Blake Mobley) и Тимоти Брауном (Timothy Brown), не соответствовало старой работе Гайгэкса и Кунца, но это была первая серьёзная попытка вернуться к истокам сеттинга. 1991—1997 гг.: новый взгляд В 1990 г. в TSR приняли решение, что старый мир Грейхока нужается в свежем взгляде. Временная линия сеттинга была продвинута на десять лет, с 576 CY до 586 CY. Главным орудием метасюжета стала война, организованная Иузом, которая перевернула весь Фланаэсс и позволила радикально изменить узор сеттинга по сравнению с первоначальными идеями Гайгэкса. Грейхокские войны Для того, чтобы переориентировать игроков со знакомого гайгэксовского Мира Грейхока на новую ситуацию, TSR запланировала трилогию модулей, которая должна была познакомить с событиями, предшествующими войне, и с самой войной. После этого планировался к изданию новый коробочный набор, который поведал бы об изменениях на Фланаэсс. Этот план был реализован не полностью: в 1991 г. вышли только два модуля из трёх запланированных — WGS1 Five Shall Be One (автор Карл Сарджент) и WGS2 Howl from the North (автор Дэйл Хенсон). Оба они описывали предвоенные события. Третий модуль был переработан в стратегический варгейм Greyhawk Wars, который проводил игроков через события, стратегии и альянсы войны. Прилагающийся к игре буклет Greyhawk Wars Adventurer’s Book описывал события в деталях. В 582 CY (спустя шесть лет после завершения кампании Гайгэкса) Иуз начал войну, которая быстро расширилась до масштабов всего Фланаэсс. Два года спустя в городе Грейхок был подписан мирный договор, и по этому событию весь военный конфликт получил название Грейхокских войн. В день подписания мира Рэри, член Круга Восьми, при содействии Робилара напал на своих коллег. При этом погибли Тензер и Отилюк, а Робилар и Рэри бежали в пустыни Ярких ЗемельРоб Кунц, чьим персонажем изначально был Робилар, возражал против такого сюжетного поворота, утверждая, что Робилар никогда бы не поднял руку на своего старого друга Морденкайнена. Поскольку Кунц к этому времени не имел никаких прав на персонажа и не работал в TSR, он мог только неофициально предложить альтернативную сюжетную линию, согласно которой Робилар находился на другом плане, а в его отсутствие он был подменён злым клоном.. «Из пепла» В 1992 г., после выпуска двух модулей серии WGS и варгейма, описывающих Грейхокские войны, TSR издала новый коробочный набор, описывающий послевоенное состояние Фланаэсс, — From the Ashes авторства Карла Сарджента. Коробка включала в себя большую цветную карту земель вокруг города Грейхока, набор «карт для быстрого создания приключения» и две 96-страничных книги. Первая книга, Atlas of the Flanaess, во многом повторяла старое издание World of Greyhawk, но с рядом отличий: * пантеон человеческих божеств сократился почти вдвое, с 50 до 28, а божеств других рас — наоборот, возрос с 24 до 38, но большая их часть не была подробно описана, а только названа по именам; * исчез ряд земель, существовавших до Грейхокских войн, и добавились некоторые новые; из описаний земель была убрана информация о численности и расовом составе населения и о коммерции; * огромная цветная карта Фланаэсс была заменена на небольшую чёрно-белую, напечатанную на внутренней стороне обложки Атласа. Вторая книга, Campaign Book, была дополнением к коробке City of Greyhawk. Она добавляла некоторые сведения о городе и его окрестностях, а также о ряде NPC, и давала завязки для приключений. В Грейхоке Гайгэкса основной конфликт существовал между Великим Королевством и землями, которые пытались освободиться о тирании злых верховных королей. В Грейхоке Сарджента этот метасюжет был заменён на агрессию Иуза на севере и Алого Братства на юге против «добрых» стран. В целом взгляд на состояние мира стал более мрачным, и значительная часть Фланаэсс попала под власть зла. В своей статье в Dragon № 191 (март 1993 г.) Сарджент писал: «…силы зла стали более могущественными. Рука Иуза протянулась до центрального Фланаэсс, а жестокое Алое Братство расширило свою власть и влияние на всё побережье Лазурного моря. Мир Грейхока снова стал действительно увлекательным местом…» Следом за коробкой From the Ashes вышли ещё два дополнения, также написанные Сарджентом. Это были WGR4 The Marklands, где описывались земли, противостоящие Иузу, — Фьюрионди, Хайфолк и Ниронд, и WGR5 Iuz the Evil, посвящённая владениям Иуза и детализирующая роль, которую этот «тёмный властелин» играет в новом мировом порядке. Кроме книг правил, было издано также несколько приключений: * WGQ1 Patriots of Ulek — первый модуль, вышедший после From the Ashes, в котором описывались события в Улеке, находящемся под угрозой вторжения Тарроша Мака (Turrosh Mak) из Помаржа; * WGR2 Treasures of Greyhawk (Jack Barker, Roy Rowe, Louis Prosperi, Tom Prusa) — слабо связанная между собой серия мини-приключений, каждое из которых сосредотачивалось на определённой локации (например, дом Бигби или демиплан Великий Лабиринт Загига); * WGR3 Rary the Traitor (Anthony Pryor) — модуль и одновременно описание Ярких Земель, нового дома Рэри и Робилара после их нападения на Круг Восьми; * WGR6 The City of Skulls (Carl Sargent) и WGM1 Border Watch (Paul T. Riegel) — модули, посвящённые борьбе Фьюрионди против агрессии Иуза. Как и Гайгэкс десятью годами ранее, Сарджент широко использовал журнал Dragon для популяризации сеттинга. В номера 204, 206 и 208 (апрель, июнь и август 1994 г.) он опубликовал фрагменты находящейся в работе книги Ivid the Undying. Однако в конце 1994 г., когда книга уже готовилась к публикации, TSR внезапно закрыла этот проект и прекратила всю работу по Грейхоку. Единственным упоминанием о сеттинге, сделанным после этого до конца существования TSR, стал электронный выпуск «потерянной рукописи» Ivid the Undying, на основе которого поклонники Грейхока сделали попытку восстановить облик книги, какой она должна была бы стать. К концу 1996 г. TSR полностью обанкротилась и была приобретена компанией Wizards of the Coast вместе со всеми авторскими правами, в том числе и на Грейхок. 1998—2008 гг.: Грейхок «Визардов» Оценив «наследство» TSR, руководство Wizards of the Coast приняло решение о сокращении количества поддерживаемых сеттингов. Грейхок спас Питер Эдкисон, большой его поклонник. В результате этот сеттинг был утверждён в качестве базового для новой, третьей редакции D&D. Для работы над Грейхоком была собрана новая команда, которая продолжила линию, начатую Карлом Сарджентом. Прежде всего, в 1998 г. вышел модуль Роджера Мура Return of the Eight. В этом приключении события происходили в том же году, что и From the Ashes — 586 CY. Персонажи игроков встречали уцелевших членов Круга Восьми, а если им удавалось успешно пройти модуль, то Тензера воскрешали из мёртвых (хотя он отказывался снова присоединиться к Кругу), и Круг Восьми воссоздавался с добавлением трёх новых волшебников: Алхамазада Мудрого (Alhamazad the Wise), Варнеса Звёздного Одеяния (Warnes Starcoat) и эльфа Теодайна Эриасона (Theodain Eriason), первого не-человека в Круге. Следом появилась книга Greyhawk Player's Guide за авторством Энн Браун. Этот 64-страничный буклет продолжал метасюжет в течение последующих шести лет (до 591 CY), и в нём вкратце пересказывались материалы книг Гайгэкса и Сарджента. Новые материалы включали нескольких новых NPC и руководство для мастеров. Пантеон опять претерпел изменения: из числа божеств нечеловеческих рас, упомянутых в From the Ashes, было убрано 38, зато перечень божеств людского рода возрос с 24 до 54. С опорой на эти издания WotC издала новую сеттинговую книгу — 128-страничную «The Adventure Begins», написанную Роджером Муром. В ней произошло определённое возвращение к Миру Грейхока, каким его описывал Гайгэкс, хотя общая мрачность и преобладание зла, заданные Сарджентом, сохранялись. На основе этой сеттинговой книги была выпущена серия модулей «Lost Tombs»: The Star Cairns и Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad, написанные Шоном Рейнольдсом, и The Doomgrinder Стива Миллера. 25-летие D&D В 1999 г. системе Dungeons and Dragons исполнялось 25 лет, и компания WotC попыталась заманить старых игроков обратно в Грейхок выпуском серии модулей «Возвращение в …», которые обращались к хорошо известным приключениям 20-летней давности: * Return to the Tomb of Horrors (Bruce R. Cordell) — перепечатанный модуль Гэри Гайгэкса S1 Tomb of Horrors с существенными дополнениями; * Return to the Keep on the Borderlands (John D. Rateliff) — модуль Гайгэкса B2 Keep on the Borderlands 1979 года, временная линия которого была продлена на двадцать лет; * Return to White Plume Mountain (Bruce R. Cordell) — аналогично продлённая временная линия модуля Лоуренса Шика; * Against the Giants: The Liberation of Geoff (Sean K. Reynolds) — приключение включало полный текст трёх модулей Гайгэкса серии «Великаны» 1979 г., а также восемнадцать новых мест для приключений, которые можно было связать между собой в одну кампанию; * Slavers (Sean K. Reynolds, Chris Pramas) — сиквел серии модулей A1-4 Scourge of the Slavelords с временной линией, продлённой на десять лет; * Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil (Monte Cook) — возвращение игроков в старое «гайгэксианское подземелье», некогда разнесённое Робиларом Роба Кунца (этот модуль, в отличие от предыдущих, был выпущен в 2001 г. уже под правила D&D 3). С «Возвращениями» была связана серия романов Greyhawk Classics: Against the Giants (Ru Emerson, 1999), White Plume Mountain (Paul Kidd, 1999), Descent into the Depths of the Earth (Paul Kidd, 2000), Expedition to the Barrier Peaks (Roland J. Green, 2000), The Temple of Elemental Evil (Thomas M. Reid, 2001), Queen of the Demonweb Pits (Paul Kidd, 2001), Keep on the Borderlands (Ru Emerson, 2001) и The Tomb of Horrors (Keith Francis Strohm, 2002). Для привлечения внимания игроков к другим сеттингам Брюс Корделл и Стив Миллер написали приключение Die, Vecna, Die!, связывающее Грейхок с Равенлофтом и Плэйнскейпом. Оно вышло в 2000 г. и стало последним, изданным под AD&D. Дальнейшее развитие сеттинга было связано уже с третьей редакцией, для которой Грейхок стал базовым сеттингом. Living Greyhawk С выпуском третьей редакции D&D RPGA — отделение организации игр компании WotC — аннонсировала новую многопользовательскую настольную кампанию Living Greyhawk, примером для которой служила аналогичная кампания Living City, проводившаяся по второй редакции. Хотя кампания Living City была довольно успешной, RPGA хотела расширить масштабы новой кампании — вместо одного города новая игра включала тридцать различных регионов Мира Грейхока, каждый из которых был привязан к определённому государству, штату или провинции реального мираНапример, игры по королевству Кеоланд проводились в штатах Нью-Джерси, Нью-Йорк и Пенсильвания, по Тасмиту — в канадской провинции Квебек, а по Саннди — в странах Бенилюкса.. Чтобы обеспечить связь между играми, проводимыми в разных странах, WotC выпустила Living Greyhawk Gazetteer — наиболее детальное описание Мира Грейхока из всех, когда-либо издававшихся. Эта книга, ставшая официальной стартовой точкой кампании, была представлена на GenCon 2000 вместе с тремя базовыми приключениями: COR1-1 Dragon Scales at Morningtide Шона Рейнольдса, COR1-2 The Reckoning Шона Флаэрти (Sean Flaherty) и Джона Ричардсона (John Richardson) и COR1-3 River Of Blood Эрика Мона. В отличие от предыдущих сеттинговых книг, где календарь фиксировался на выбранном автором годе, календарь «Живого Грейхока» продвигался на год за каждый год реального времени: кампания началась в 591 CY (2001 г.) и закончилась в 598 CY (2008 г.). За это время было сыграно более тысячи модулей с участием более 10 тысяч игроков. Во время проведения кампании в правила вводились изменения в соответствии с новыми книгами правил, издаваемыми WotC (за исключением материала, который администрация кампании считала «несбалансированным»). В 2005 г. в кампанию были введены все божества, когда-либо фигурировавшие в официальных изданиях по сеттингу, что утроило численность грейхокского пантеона — до почти 200. Следует отметить, что ни одно из изменений в сеттинге, появившихся в ходе кампании, не было признано «официальным», поскольку региональные приключения сочинялись игроделами-любителями без «надзора» со стороны WotC. Несмотря на популярность кампании Living Greyhawk, WotC выпустила за это время совсем немного материалов по Грейхоку. В 2001 г. вышел модуль Кейта Полстера (Keith Polster) Fright at Tristor; приключение Standing Stone (2001) Джона Д. Рэйтелиффа (John D. Rateliff) содержало несколько небольших ссылок на сеттинг, а в Red Hand of Doom (2006) Джеймса Джэйкоба (James Jacob) имелись указания для мастеров, как поместить это приключение в Мир Грейхока (а также в Forgotten Realms и Eberron). В остальном развитие Грейхока было переложено на плечи RPGA, а внимание WotC сосредоточилось на новом сеттинге, Эберроне. 2008 и последующие годы На GenCon 2007 была аннонсирована новая редакция D&D, и Грейхок больше не был её базовым сеттингом. Living Greyhawk не конвертировался под правила D&D 4. Единственным (до конца 2010 г.) изданием по Грейхоку в рамках D&D 4 стал выход модуля The Village of Hommlet Энди Коллинза, который представлял собой адаптацию одноимённого перворедакционного модуля Гайгэкса под новые правила. Эта книга даже не поступала в продажу, а рассылалась как подарок членам RPGA. Работы Гайгэкса и Кунца 1980-х — 2000-х гг Хотя все официальные права на Мир Грейхока с 1980 г. принадлежали TSR, а затем WotC, у Гэри Гайгэкса и Роба Кунца по-прежнему были первоначальные планы 50-уровневого подземелья под замком Грейхок и старые карты города ГрейхокГайгэкс: «Первоначальная карта города Грейхок была одним-единственным листом разлинованной бумаги с цветными прямоугольниками, обозначающими места, куда могут пойти PC — гостиницы и таверны, оружейные лавки, менялы и банки, ювелиры, городские гильдии и т. д. Потом карта увеличилась до четырёх листов, на которых появились, в частности, воровская гильдия и гостиница „Зелёный Дракон“, принадлежавшая персонажу Роба.» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part VI, page 2). EN World. 2004-02-13.. Кроме того, Гайгэкс обладал авторскими правами на героя его художественных произведений, Горда Плута (Gord the Rogue). Даже после того, как Гайгэкс ушёл из TSR, он продолжал писать романы про этого героя. Издательством New Infinities Productions были выпущены три книги: «Море Смерти» (Sea of Death, 1987), «Город Ястребов» (City of Hawks, 1987) и «Приход бесконечной тьмы» (Come Endless Darkness, 1988). Обращение TSR с «его» миром привело Гайгэкса в ярость, и чтобы показать своё отношение к изменениям в сеттинге, он уничтожил Орт в последнем романе о приключениях Горда Плута — «Танец демонов» (Dance of Demons)Гайгэкс: «Это был мой способ сказать, что с тех пор, как TSR убила сеттинг своими мусорными изданиями, пришло время стереть этот позор уничтожением мира.» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part VII, page 2)". EN World. 2004-11-19.. В течение следующих пятнадцати лет Гайгэкс не возвращался к Грейхоку. Но всё ещё существовали планы неопубликованных подземелий под замком Грейхок. Только в 2003 г. Гайгэкс сообщил, что вместе с Кунцем они работают над публикацией первоначального замка и города в шести книгах, но не под Dungeons and Dragons, а под систему Castles and CrusadesГайгэкс: «Я запланировал новую схему замка и подземелья, основанную как на моём первоначальном проекте, так и на „Новом замке Грейхок“, который мы делали вместе с Робом. Роб начал готовить схему обновлённого подземелья, а я тем временем собирал самые удачные черты — столкновения, ловушки, хитрости и т. д. Результат должен был стать слиянием лучшего из наших старых работ в материал, пригодный для всех мастеров и имеющий, надеюсь, узнаваемые черты первоначального замысла…» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part IX, page 81). EN World. 2005-12-15.. Поскольку права на название «Грейхок» не принадлежали Гайгэксу, он изменил название замка на «Замок Загиг» (Castle Zagyg) в честь безумного создателя первоначального 13-уровневого подземелья, а название города — на Иггсбург (Yggsburgh), от своих инициалов E.G.G. Однако этот проект потребовал намного больше работы, чем Гайгэкс и Кунц предполагали. Пятьдесят уровней подземелья со сложными проходами и тысячами комнат и ловушек, планы города Иггсбург и земель вокруг него, описания столкновений — всё это не могло уместиться в шести книгах. Гайгэкс решил, что следует вернуться к самому первому 13-уровневому подземелью, взяв лучшее, что он мог извлечь из старых записей. Потребовалась большая работа по извлечению материалов из набросков, делавшихся обоими мастерами во время кампании 25-летней давности. Ещё большую сложность представляло воссоздание города, так как все изданные ранее карты теперь принадлежали WotC, и Гайгэксу приходилось создавать большую часть города заново, сохраняя «старый облик»Гайгэкс: «Иггсбург было очень тяжело писать, потому что я хотел включить как можно больше деталей, которые мастера могли бы использовать как зацепки. Требовались разделы, посвящённые истории, экономике, монетам и моде, наряду с описаниями столкновений в городе и его окрестностях.»Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part VII, Page 23). EN World. 2005-02-18.. Весь этот сложный и трудоёмкий процесс остановился в апреле 2004 г., когда у Гайгэкса случился инфаркт. Хотя он и вернулся к работе спустя семь месяцев, но мог теперь работать не больше одного-двух часов в день. Кунц был вынужден покинуть проект из-за большой занятости, хотя он продолжал работать над приключением, которое планировалось издать в то же время, что и первую книгу «воскрешённого» сеттинга. Помощь в разработке замка Загиг оказал Джеффри Таланиан (Jeffrey Talanian), и наконец в 2005 г. компания Troll Lord Games опубликовала книгу Volume I, Castle Zagyg: Yggsburgh. Это была 256-страничная книга в твёрдой обложке, включающая детали города, описания его важных персон и более тридцати столковений. Карта к книге была нарисована Дарлин Пикул, которая в своё время сделала карту для первого издания Грейхока. В том же году было выпущено приключение Castle Zagyg: Dark Chateau, написанное Робом Кунцем. Второй том, Castle Zagyg: The Upper Works, появился в 2008 г. В нём описывался замок над подземельями. Кончина Гайгэкса в марте 2008 г. оборвала работу, и хотя его компания Gygax Games продолжала существовать, до настоящего времени (конец 2010 г.) нет никаких сведений о возможности продолжения выпуска книг. Роб Кунц также опубликовал некоторые из своих работ. В 2008 г. вышли приключения The Living Room, описывающее чрезвычайно опасную комнату в подземельях Грейхока, населённую живой мебелью, и Bottle City, в котором фигурировал целый город, помещённый в магическую бутыль, найденную на втором уровне подземелья. В 2009 г. Кунц выпустил книги Daemonic & Arcane (коллекция магических предметов из сеттингов Грейхок и Калибран (Kalibruhn)) и модуль The Stalk. В октябре 2010 г. издательство Black Blade Publishing аннонсировало выпуск нескольких уровней подземелья из старых разработок Кунца, включая Machine Level, Boreal Level, Giants' Pool Hall и Garden of the Plantmaster. Литература * * * * * * * * Примечания Ссылки * * «Мир Серого Ястреба» на Ролемансере * [http://www.canonfire.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page Грейхок вики на сайте Canonfire!'s] * «Апокрифы Грейхока» (неопубликованные и дополнительные материалы от известных авторов Грейхока) * Материалы по Грейхоку на RPGnet Gaming Index * Страница Living Greyhawk /RPGA на сайте Wizards of the Coast * Список изданий по сеттингу Грейхок Категория:Сеттинги Категория:Greyhawk